


Having Faith

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Saeran reflects on the past few weeks as he sits outside with the girl who changed it all.*fluff*good ending
Relationships: Ray x MC, Ray/MC, Saeran x mc, saeran/mc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Having Faith

_ You’re the strangest person I’ve ever met, you know. You look at me with nothing but love and endearment despite all of the mean, hateful things I’ve said and done to you. Why? _

Saeran sat basking in the warmth of the sunshine, the wind picking his hair up in little tufts. His fingers ran through the girl’s hair as she leaned against his shoulder, her eyes closed in content. He felt, oddly enough, at peace. It was hard to get a moment of peace these past few days as he was working with C&R to track down his brother's location. They’d been so busy it almost felt wrong to be sitting quietly doing absolutely nothing. And despite his encouragement for her to sleep and rest she never strayed from his side.  _ How strange. _

Was it wrong to say he was happy? He’d never felt better than having the girl resting against him; trusting him, loving him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. “It’s so cute to see you leaning against me,” he said, squeezing her body tightly. 

Oh, how good it felt to be given wholesome love and attention. 

It felt  _ good _ . Not  _ once _ did she shrink away from him, hide from him. She stood by him through the hardest, most stomach-churning days. Never did she seem to resent what he had done nor did she ever bring it up. When they discussed what happened in the past week, _ he _ was the one to bring the topic into light. How could he not feel awful? Regretful? She slept against him at night, kissed him, made dinner for him. She gave him unconditional love. Not once did she shame him, dismiss him, or ignore him. She  _ loved _ him. 

How could things have changed so quickly? It’d only been two weeks since she’d first come to him, and stayed with him at Magenta. Things were so, so different now. Despite his change for the better, he hated to admit he still had his moments. He’d wake up sweating, his mind foggy and his body aching. Sometimes he’d even cry. During every single one of those moments she was there. She held him, rubbed his back, talked him back into reality, comforted him, kissed his head and told him  _ ‘one day at a time, it’ll get better’ _ . And for once, he believed it. With her, everything seemed okay. And why shouldn’t it be? They loved each other. 

Love, though, was something unfamiliar to Saeran Choi. The way she held his hand and let him talk, the way she sat quietly by his side as he worked day and night, how she so soundly slept against him; it all made him feel a way he didn’t quite understand. 

It felt so strange to be independent and free. 

He was so thankful to be alive. 

Even when he was sick, heaving over the toilet, upchucking anything in his stomach, he was glad to be there. Anything was better than being forced to do mind-numbing work day and night, sick from drugs, feeling his mind splitting into two. Even though things weren’t perfect now, he was happy and it was all because of  _ her _ . He couldn’t get enough of the girl. Every moment, interaction, and conversation with her made his heart feel warm. 

The quiet moments were his favorite, though. He’d be working, the only sound coming from his typing. Then she’d come. He always heard her before she said anything; her padding echoing against the cabin’s walls was just loud enough to hear. Then, after a moment, she’d call him. Whether it be for dinner, a hot shower, or to simply take a deep breath outside- he didn’t care. Everytime she said his name, his  _ real _ name, Saeran felt a sense of euphoria. Freedom. He felt more alive than ever. Finally, he could breathe fresh air, the sense of pressure and expectancy no longer existed. While, yes, he still had a job to do, he finally did it out of choice rather than pressure or force. 

The girl lifted her head from his chest, snapping him out of his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” he asked, his hand cupping the side of her face. __

“Saeran. . ,” she said, leaning into his touch. It’d been such a long day but he was determined to spend some time peacefully with her. “Are you okay? You’ve been so quiet today. More than usual.”

“I’m fine, I feel better.” Despite Saeran’s words, she knew how quickly things could change for him. By simply cutting off the elixir came withdrawal symptoms and nightmares. The amount of times she sat, encouraging him to drink water and take deep breaths due to an intense nightmare or have to hose him down in a cool shower due to a sudden withdrawal episode was countless. 

She cupped his hand with hers, making him smile. “What’s on your mind?” she asked, tapping his temple with her free hand. 

He smiled at her. “You. You’re so strange.” The two of them grasped each others hands, their faces closing in together, noses barely touching. “I love you so much,” he began. “You’re my true salvation, my real savior. I treasure you.” Saeran gently planted a kiss on her nose. The love he felt for her was irreplaceable. He wanted, for the first time in his life, to simply live. He wanted to be healthier, stronger, better for  _ her _ . How could this one girl change his entire life so quickly? So effortlessly?

“I love you, Saeran.”

“I’m so grateful you do.” Saeran watched her eyes gloss over. He knew it’d been a hard two weeks for her. She was incredibly strong and he admired her. “We’ll be picked up tomorrow. Are you excited?”

Jumin and Jaehee had informed them earlier that they would come to pick them up and bring them back so they could be there for Zen’s speech. And to return to civilization, of course. It gave her a sense of relief. Normality. She needed it. They both needed it. 

“Yes, I am. We can stay at my place, of course. I hope you like it,” she said. Her voice got quieter. “Are you nervous?”

In all honesty, he was. He was a bit embarrassed to face the people he’d tried to attack earlier, and it’d been years since he’d stepped into the outside world. The last time he did was before he went to Magenta. Even then, he was with Rika. “I think. . it’ll be fine. As long as you’re by my side I’m okay.” 

She gave him a soft smile. “You are much stronger than you think you are. I have faith in you.” 

Saeran felt heat rise to his face and looked away. Her never ending kindness made him feel overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He squeezed her hands one last time before letting them go and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

He couldn’t find the words to say, but he prayed she understood what he thought and felt. For he loved her more than life itself. She was the embodiment of his strength; an everlasting reminder that things could change, and possibility was endless. 

She slid her arms around his middle and returned his hug just as sweetly as he knew she would. He relaxed into her and rested his head against hers. 

Whether things went well or not, Saeran tried his best not to worry. He didn’t know what he was going to do when he found his brother, or what would come next, but he knew things were going to be okay. As long as she stayed by his side, Saeran had the steadiness he needed. 

Things were going to be okay for Saeran. For the first time, he had faith. 


End file.
